


Seungyoon Pasional

by LeidyCC



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Inspirado en los años 30, Jinyoon, Lo terminé a tiempo yey, M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumple de Yoon, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Seungyoon descubrirá nuevas pasiones en su modesto viaje mientras capturaba con su cámara lugares desconocidos y asombrosos.





	Seungyoon Pasional

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Por el recién cumple de Yoon, escribí esto en su honor. La historia en sí no menciona su cumple, pero la hice especialmente para este día.
> 
> Esta inspirada en los años 30-40 (de USA) así que intenten imaginarse esa época~ 
> 
> Sin más, espero les agrade y disculpen de antemano los posibles errores.

**.**

**.**

Kang Seungyoon se definía por ser una persona pasional, dedicado al cien por ciento a lo que amaba… Y la fotografía era su más grande pasión.

Desde muy joven se interesó por este arte, que con el pasar de los años había estado evolucionando, y aún a sus veintitantos él se sentía cada vez más inmerso ello. Trabajó duro, para estudiar y adquirir sus implementos, y ahora que ya estaba estabilizado, y de tener muchos conocimientos almacenados, dejó su trabajo de tiempo completo y emprendió un viaje para capturar todo momento y todo lugar que visitaba… Su sueño desde hacía algún tiempo atrás.

Actualmente era turista en una ciudad que, si bien era pequeña, impresionaba con todo lo que se podía encontrar ahí, se veía que muchas familias de dinero residían en ese lugar lejano a su pueblo natal. Seungyoon paseaba y fotografiaba todo lo que llamaba su atención, ya sea por su aparecía o como un especie de reto fotográfico, capturando nuevas imágenes. Su cámara era nueva, uno de los modelos más recientes en cuanto a los avances de la fotografía, y se sentía como un niño pequeño haciendo uso de su juguete más añorado.

Su estancia en la ciudad sería corta (era cara también) así que debía aprovechar cada segundo que tenía a su disposición para visitar ciertos rincones con la ayuda de la información que recogió antes de su viaje hasta allá.

-Entrégame la cámara.-

Sin embargo, se topó con cierto obstáculo.

Seungyoon, algo temeroso, alejó la cámara de su rostro y la mirada que le dedicaban lo heló. Un muchacho bajo, tal vez de un par de años más joven que él, de cabello oscuro y ropas elegantes estaba de pie frente a él, bastante molesto a su parecer, extendiéndole una mano… ¿Ese muchacho esperaba que le entregaba su más preciada cámara? ¡Estaba loco!

-¿Tengo que repetirlo? Dame esa cámara.-

La voz del desconocido era mucho más fina que la suya, pero estaba tan enojado que vino con un gruñido incluido. Seungyoon, por inercia, dio un paso hacia atrás, resguardando su cámara, cuando el contrario se le acercó. No sabía qué estaba pasando tan de repente, él sólo se encontraba en aquella plaza poco concurrida tomando algunas fotografías de la fuente y las flores que la rodeaban cuando este joven se llegó hasta él con tal extraña petición ¿Habría infligido alguna ley? Esperaba que no, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a algo así.

-¿Puedo saber la razón de su petición?- calmo, respirando profundamente, pidió caballerosamente el motivo.

-¿Te haces el tonto ahora cuando sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho?- escupió el muchacho, más molesto que antes.

-Sinceramente, no sé de lo que me está hablando… Si me lo explica podría entenderlo.- insistió una vez más, aún tranquilo.

Se formó un corto silencio, el ambiente era pesado cada vez, y el muchacho cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tomó una respiración profunda. Eso era buena señal, al menos estaba calmándose.

-Me has tomado una fotografía… Y la exijo.-

Las palabras se las llevó el ligero viento de la tarde y Seungyoon quedó petrificado y, a su vez, aliviado. _Ah_ , así que era por eso…

Sin embargo, Seungyoon no recordaba haber fotografiado al otro. Él estaba enfocado en la fuente y las flores, aunque tal vez pudo haberlo capturado junto al panorama sin querer…

-Una disculpa por mi atrevimiento.- hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, sin perder su actitud respetuosa- Pero no puedo entregarle mi cámara…-

El joven de cabellos oscuros, ahora más calmo al menos, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado juzgándolo con la mirada. Ahora, más que alguien enojado, parecía estar haciendo un berrinche… “ _Puede ser un señorito de alguna familia rica_ ” fue lo que se le ocurrió a Seungyoon mientras lo observaba en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres para arreglar esto?- pidió el más bajo, luciendo más natural, y dispuesto a negociar.

Seungyoon seguía confundido (a pesar de que se le pudo aclarar que no hizo nada malo) e indagó en ello. El muchacho estaba molesto porque, posiblemente, lo fotografió sin su consentimiento (este debía tener sus razones, Seungyoon no podía juzgarlo) y ahora quería una solución a ello… _Ah_ , claro.

-Le parece si… ¿Revelo la foto y se la entrego?- propuso cuando el foco de su mente brilló, esperaba que fuera suficiente para sacárselo de encima.

El muchacho lo pensó un momento y, pocos segundos después, extendió una mano hacia él nuevamente, sólo que sin intenciones de arrebatarle nada.

-Hecho. Mañana en este mismo lugar y a la misma hora.-

Seungyoon, conforme, tomó la mano y dio un ligero apretón… No supo si fue por el alivio de aún conservar su cámara (y de no haber hecho algo ilegal) pero la corriente de calor que lo sacudió no la había sentido antes.

**.**

-No me gusta.-

-¿Disculpe?-

El bullicio de las personas a su alrededor llenaba el silencio entre ellos y Seungyoon no pudo cohibir un suspiro cansado. Estuvo hasta muy tarde para revelar esa única foto y ahora el muchacho le decía que no le gustaba… ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto tan de pronto?

-¿No ves? ¡No parezco yo!- se quejó el más bajo, acercando la fotografía hacia él, como si se tratara de alguna tragedia.

Por supuesto, la foto no estaba enfocada al otro así que era realmente normal que no mostrara un buen ángulo de este. Pero, aun cuando fue su petición de tener la fotografía en sus manos, se estaba quejando de cómo había salido… Sin duda, se topó con alguien muy problemático.

-Le expliqué que no le tomaba la fotografía a usted sino a las flores…- repitió, parecía tranquilo pero por dentro comenzaba a quemarse.

-Toma otra.- exigió, alzando el mentón y entregándole la fotografía de vuelta.

Y una vez más, Seungyoon quedó pasmado ¿Ese _muchachito_ creía que él estaba ahí para cumplir sus caprichos? ¡Se equivocó de persona! Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mire, con todo respeto…- a pesar de cómo se sentía, con esa rabia golpeando su pecho, no dejó a un lado actitud paciente. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

-¿Acaso no parezco atractivo para ti?-

Abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo, Seungyoon calló y se fijó en quien tenía en frente bastante extrañado. Lo detalló algo decaído, como un cachorrito bajo la lluvia, y algo se removió en su interior ¿Cómo podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido? Además ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así? Con esa vocecita triste, en un susurro apagado, y con sus ojitos castaños cristalinos…

Y no, no lo consideraba poco atractivo, al contrario… Su figura era delgada, refinada, luciendo excesivamente bien las ropas caras que vestía y su rostro, de tez blanco y brillante, estaba bendecido por la juventud. Nunca antes Seungyoon se había fijado tanto en un hombre.

Por mantenerse en silencio cierto rato, absorto en su estudio, el joven bajó la mirada y se giró dispuesto a retirarse… Sólo para ser retenido por Seungyoon, tomando su brazo con delicadeza a pesar del rápido acto.

-Sólo una fotografía.- y accedió.

Supo que había tomado la mejor decisión, al haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, cuando presenció una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ajeno… Llevándolo a considerar que, con su mente hecha un lío, tal vez los ángeles vivían en la tierra entre ellos.

Lo que sería sólo una fotografía incrementó a un buen número en poco tiempo. El muchacho era muy fotogénico, tan suelto ante el lente, que Seungyoon comenzó a disfrutarlo. Anduvieron por diversos lugares agradables, siendo llevando por el más bajo con un guía bastante provechoso, y Seungyoon estaba feliz de poder fotografiar tantas cosas a la vez…. Y de poder capturar muchas de esas sonrisas angelicales que el contrario le regalaba.

Para muchos, quienes se tomaban un momento para verlos en lo suyo, eran como un par de buenos amigos de paseo y para otros, de mente más abierta, incluso podían ver una pareja.

**.**

**.**

-Esa vez, hace cuatro años, estaba coqueteando contigo.-

Seungyoon, ante la inesperada confesión, retiró la cámara de su rostro y se enfocó en quien estaba frente a él a pocos pasos.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió, como si hubiera escuchado mal o algo.

-¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo, Kang Seungyoon?-

Los obres castaños de Kim Jinwoo se fijaron en él, luego de evitarlo por sus palabras de antes,  y Seungyoon descubrió al instante la verdad. Los recuerdos llegaron uno a uno a su mente, su primer y peculiar encuentro, su sesión de fotos espontánea ( _Ah_ , ahí se enamoró de su sonrisa) y seguidamente sus demás reuniones… El amor emergió, como una platita bendecida por la primavera, y ambos lucharon por hacerlo realidad.

Jinwoo venía de una familia importante (tal cual lo supuso Seungyoon en un principio) y a pesar de que fue un poco difícil, no fue imposible ser aceptado. Seungyoon, por su parte, era parte de una familia más común que fue feliz por haber encontrado a su _alma gemela_.

-¿Seungyoon? ¿ _Seungyoonnie_?-

Ante el llamado, Seungyoon reaccionó regresando a la actualidad. Muy cerquita tenía a Jinwoo, luciendo divertido por haberlo tomado fuera de base, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida ¿Qué iba a pensar él que un muchacho que quería quitarle su cámara estaba coqueteando con él? Nunca fue muy perspicaz en esas cosas y le alegraba mucho que Jinwoo no se hubiera rendido con él… No sabía que sería de su vida ahora sin este a su lado.

-Bueno, puedes seguir haciéndolo…- inquirió, dejando ir la timidez, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una más persuasiva y dando un paso hacia el más bajo.

Jinwoo, en vez de alejarse, se acercó un poco más y dejó un fugaz beso en sus labios, con aquella mirada llena de amor y dulzura. Seungyoon, sin cohibirse, tomó al contrario de la cintura con delicadeza y devolvió el gesto, sólo que su beso esta vez se prolongó un poco más.

Las fotografías fueron olvidadas por el momento, pues lo único que deseaba capturar ahora Seungyoon era esa sensación de calidez que sentía en su pecho cada vez que estaba con la persona que amaba, su niño bonito Jinu.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer!

 


End file.
